No Escape
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat...which is precisely why danger lurks throughout the dark corners of the subconscious. Five kids let their curiosity get the better of them, and danger is always around them...and they don't quite know it. So run! RUN! BUT THERE'S NO ESCAPE! It is Wonka's, after all... (2005)
1. When Our Paths Cross

**Well, I'm back everyone! As promised, I will bring in the story known as "No Escape" requested by JOHNHAMMOND1993. I hope I manage to please you with this "horror flick" (so to speak). Now, let's get on with the show!**

 **Chapter 1: When Our Paths Cross...**

Charlie Bucket was the luckiest boy in the whole world. He didn't know it at first, but he was convinced when he won a Golden Ticket, one of the rarest prizes a kid could win. Holding this ticket meant he could gain access to the factory of Willy Wonka, one of the most prominent candy-makers in the world. Not only that, four other children will be at his side to get the privilege of seeing the mysterious place no one has seen in 15 years. Charlie Bucket was the luckiest boy in the whole world. At least, he thought he was...

The night before had arrived, and Charlie looked outside of the hole in the roof as he sat in his bed. He could see the factory, with smoke billowing like always. A question kept plaguing him the entire day: Who are the workers? His curiosity started to eat him up, so he gave in. He creeped out of bed, grabbed his jacket, and attempted to sneak out. He was caught by his Grandpa George, however. "Where do you think you're going, young man?"

Charlie looked back at the old man. "I need to go for a walk. I have to know something, and I-"

Grandpa George interrupted, "It's that blighted 'Who's running the machines' question again, isn't it? Sit down." Charlie walked to his grandfather. "Take it from me. Your parents would tell you to wait until tomorrow. I'm not your mother and father, though." He paused for a moment. "In fact, it reminds of a story. When I was your age, I had curiosity myself with this haunted house. It was a creepy place with numerous rumors, so I wanted to investigate. A couple friends of mine walked with me around the eerie grounds. We didn't know what we were getting into, but it didn't matter. Without warning, two flashes of light came followed by two thunderous roars. I ran out in fright and escaped. But my friends never came out of the house. No one knows what happened to them to this day."

Charlie asked him, "What are you saying?"

Grandpa George looked up. "Obviously, you're smart enough to wait until I sleep to go out again. Which is why I will tell you to go quickly and be back soon. But know this: you never know what you'll get into. You may find trouble, so be careful. Besides, I have a feeling you won't be alone. But be warned, for that Wonka was always an oddball. Now hurry along."

Charlie smiled and walked out the door. He ran through the snow-ridden street until he made it to the gates. As Grandpa George had suggested, he wasn't alone. A portly young boy wearing jeans, a red-and-white striped shirt, and chocolate on his face, waddled toward the young boy. This chubby boy was recognized as Augustus Gloop, the first ticket winner. "Who are you," Augustus asked him.

Charlie introduced himself. "I am Charlie Bucket, winner of the fifth ticket. I came because I was curious about something. I wish to know who the workers are."

Augustus replied, "I am here becauze I vould like to know about ze candies Mr. Vonka makes, and maybe try some sveets. My mother doesn't know I'm gone."

Another voice came in, "Sounds very petty." A girl came towards them. She had curly brown hair, a mink coat, and a pink dress. She spoke in a haughty manner,"I am Veruca Salt, the second ticket winner. I am interested in prospected for things to buy later, so my daddy told me to come here." She batted her eyelashes and asked, "How about one of you young men help me out? What do you say?"

"I say your technique is weak." They looked to see a short, slender girl in a sky blue tracksuit with blonde hair standing against the wall near the gate. She was chewing on a really old piece of gum. "I'm Violet Beauregarde, and I'm here for the prize. I want to know what it is. Then I can win it. My mother told me I had to do this, so here I am."

"You can have it for all I care." They all spotted a spiky-haired boy with a red skull shirt and black jeans. "I'm Mike Teavee. I got the fourth ticket, but I couldn't really care. I just got it to test myself. I'm out here to look at the machines, so I'm not really interested in anything else. If my parents are so adamant about me coming here, I'm gonna find some way to enjoy the tour tomorrow."

Violet flashed a wicked smile at Charlie and wrapped her arm around his neck, while speaking with an enticing voice, "You wouldn't mind helping a girl find what she wants, would you? I'll help you find what you want."

Charlie said uncomfortably, "I guess so."

Violet dragged him towards the gate, while whispering, "That's how it's done" to Veruca. Violet got on Charlie's shoulders, scaled the bars, and leaped over the gate. She looked around for a switch; and when she did, she opened the gates. They began to sneak in, not knowing someone was watching them from the factory windows...

 **That's the first chapter! Now that I've set the mood, be prepared for a chill later on. Also, I'd remember everything in this chapter. It's important, you see. Take care, everyone!**

 **EDIT: I have an important announcement. From now on, I will be posting every other day instead of every day. Frankly, it would be much easier to write if I didn't put in so much pressure on myself.**


	2. Life-Like Faces

**Response Time: To mattthewriter072, already put on my list after the story I've been planning. Already got a couple ideas for it, as well. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, well, it is one of the mysteries. I hate to correct, but it is Grandpa George though. I figured I'd give the other grandpa some importance. Oh, and she was flirting to show off to Veruca that she can persuade better than she can. Their partnership is purely symbiotic. It would be the mutualism, since both are getting something out of it. To TheIndividualist, It's good to see you again. I thank thee for thine compliment. In regards to the Violet/Charlie ship, it won't be taking off here. They will be friends. To Turrislucidus, for once, I'm really going to say it. I really don't give a shit. You're welcome to your opinions, but I really don't care anymore. If you don't want to read it, don't. And don't say I can't take criticism, because if I couldn't, I'd report you but I don't. And yet, your criticisms have one issue I have: They always sound the same. I pretty much expect the same thing to show up every story I write. Seriously, I'm not the only one who gets sick of it. To missingmontyoum, You made me chuckle a little at that. To Sonny April, I like to not stress myself out every now and then. Now on with the show!**

 **Chapter 2: Life-Like Faces**

The moment they walked into the factory, they decided it was best to split up at the first opportunity. "It looks like the hall is the only way to move through," Violet observed. "I bet the next room will allow us to split up." They looked forward to see the rest of the creepy hallway. It was dark, it grew shorter as you got further, and it had eerie looking mirrors. Each mirror had a black frame, tinted glass, and including a demonic face at the top. They stood before the door, but hesitated to open it.

"Zis is all very strange," Augustus shivered. "And zhose mirrors were creepy."

Charlie looked back and shouted, "Look at that!" They turned back to see the mirrors had changed. They now had white frames, bright glass, and an angel at the top of the frame. Not only that, the mirrors had a face in them, each one of them sad. Each person in the mirror looked different, yet had the same expression. They also appeared to be moving slightly. The kids looked in each mirror, and didn't see their reflection, only the strangers. "Let's get out of here!" They all ran to the exit, but when they opened the door, they screamed because a man stood there. He had a cane, purple frock coat, goggles, and a black top hat. It was none other than Willy Wonka himself.

"What are you children doing here? Get inside!" Mr. Wonka ushered them inside to get an explanation. "I walk out of my factory for one minute, and five kids break into my sacred place. Well?"

Charlie stood forward, "We needed to know some answers to some questions we couldn't wait to know."

Mr. Wonka's expression turned to a bright smile, unnerving the kids. "Why didn't you say so? I can show you the answers, and you can get back to your homes to sleep. Follow me, if you please."

They walked past the mirrors, to find the faces were gone and the mirrors looked dark again. "What happened to the faces?" Mike asked.

Wonka turned around and said, "What faces?"

 **That's the chapter! Just so everyone knows (since I edited it in), I am posting every other day instead of every day. Be on your guard and prepare for more on this wild ride. You ain't seen anything yet! Take care, everyone!**


	3. First Faces, Now Voices!

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Well, nobody knows where the faces went. Maybe they will come back. Who knows? I certainly don't. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, One can only hope to find out. To mattTheWriter072, I plan on PM'ing at some point with some details. Not now, but I will. I will say that I do have some ideas on what to do with it. In regards to my response...I don't want to talk about it too much or I'll make myself mad again. I'm just tired of being bombarded with the same thing with the same condescending tone when I've made it clear that I don't care about it. I'm not going to bind myself to any form of a set of rules written in by one person's opinion. I will follow the guidelines, and I will do with the story as I see fit. If someone doesn't like it, I'm not going to force them. And is it not plausible that Violet can get a boost, grip the gates, scale up them and flip over the spikes like a badass, considering she's capable of amazing feats? If someone wanted to, they could scale a football goal. I did once, and I wasn't that good at scaling. And I just realized I ended up talking about it anyway. To Turrislucidus, look, I'm tired, I'm depressed, and I'm lonely. I'm in a terrible mood as of late. I know it is not an excuse, I just exploded. And I take it as an insult when I hear you talking to me like I'm an idiot. I don't want to talk about it anymore.**

 **Chapter 3: First Faces, Now Voices!**

"Must admit, I had a feeling you'd all be drawn in one way or another." Mr. Wonka stated while snickering. "But if you all want some answers, I am happy to oblige. I never expected to see you though, Mr. Bucket."

Charlie admitted, "I must say, I planned on waiting, but my Grandfather convinced me to take a quick look. Truth be told, I just wanted to find you so I could meet you."

Mr. Wonka replied, "Well, I'm flattered. It's nice to meet you all in person. So, I'd imagine you want to know about the workers?"

Charlie asked, "How did you know that?"

Mr. Wonka smiled with a faint creepiness. "I had a hunch. Still, your answer is over there." He pointed to the pint-sized workers that looked very similar to each other. They all wore red jumpsuits and had odd-looking hair. They quietly picked candies off the vegetation, drilled holes in the ground, and testing the river. "In the Chocolate Room, the Oompa-Loompas work in perfect harmony with happiness in their hearts. Now I know what you're thinking. 'What is an Oompa-Loompa?' Well they are group of people who I brought to my factory to keep them safe. They were in danger in their places of living, so I brought them here and they've worked in this factory ever since. That answers your question, I presume?"

Charlie nodded, and then Augustus asked, "My question was what kind of candy do you have?"

Wonka said, "Look around you! Tantalizing, isn't it? Have some, all of you."

Everyone gathered around and picked off some sweets. As Charlie reached for an apple, he heard a faint whisper. " _Help them_..."

" _Help bring them back_..." A cold shiver ran up Charlie's spine, and he felt immensely unnerved. " _Don't trust him..._ "

Charlie looked around and saw no sign of people around him. " _Save them before they get you_..."

 **That's the chapter! The first few chapters start of with unsettling themes, but it will get to the horror eventually. Take care everyone!**


	4. The Crestworth Twins

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND1993, There will be more answers before the chaos, which starts next chapter. It's like a prequel in a way. To mattTheWriter072, It's all good. It's probably not what you think. You never know the alignment of some characters. To TheIndividualist, I can't tell for sure, but is that David Tennant in your profile pic? To missingmontyoum, man girl, you're thirsty for horror. jkjk**

 **Chapter 4: The Crestworth Twins**

"So now that you've answered two questions," Violet said in a super nice manner, "Would you answer mine?"

Wonka looked at her. "That would be, 'What is the prize?' Am I correct?" Violet nodded with enthusiasm. "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

Violet was in shock. "But why?"

Wonka answered, "Because you have to wait. It's of no use to you unless you win. I can't answer Veruca's question either." Veruca looked up with confusion. "None of the items in here are for sale. However, there may be a change in that, depending on certain circumstances."

Veruca replied, "It's a fair answer, but how did you know?"

Mike answered for Wonka, "Let me guess. You had a hunch?" Wonka nodded, so Mike said, "Can you answer my question, then?"

Mr. Wonka replied, "Precisely, Michael! Which is why-" He felt a pull on his pant leg. There was an Oompa-Loompa that whispered into his ear. "Come with me immediately, children!" They all ran through the dark halls, wondering what was the matter.

Charlie asked while running, "What is the matter?"

Wonka responded loudly, "The Crestworth twins are going out of control!" The kids looked on in confusion. When they arrived, they entered a room with Oompa-Loompas in lab coats, looking at two people sleeping in glass cases. One was a light-brown haired girl wearing a blue tank top, jeans, and had a scar on her eye. The other was a dark-brown haired boy with a black shirt, a jacket with a black widow emblem, black jeans, and a black cap with a dark-looking dragon on it. "These are the Crestworth twins. The boy is Alex, and the girl is Kat."

"Kat?" Charlie asked.

"Her full name is Cayenne. Everyone calls her Kat," Mr. Wonka explained. "These two are the son and daughter of Lucius Crestworth, a former worker of mine. They lost their mother when they were born, and their father had an accident here in the factory. He lost his life in that, and his kids...ran away. Fast forward to present day, they lived here. It didn't take very long for things to go wrong. The kids were testing an experimental candy...and it drove them insane. They've been in these medical pods until I can cure them. I've had no luck."

The Oompa-Loompas whispered that sounded like, "I'm telling you, they were going crazy just a moment ago." After that, Alex and Kat woke up. They spotted the group, but only stared at them.

Mr. Wonka looked at the expressions on the twins' faces. Alex looked at him and smiled. For some reason, Wonka got frightened and huddled the ticket winners together. He said to them, "Come on! Let's get going, and I'll answer Mike's question!"

He guided them into the Inventing Room, where tons of crazy contraptions existed. "Just as I thought it would be," Mike observed. "I must say, Mr. Wonka, I'm very impressed."

Wonka looked around nervously, "I had hoped so. At least I can look forward to that. So allow me to show you all around. These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They are jaw-breakers that are made to last a very long time. They taste great and change flavor. Let's move on." He led them to a different zone of the room. "This is Hair Toffee. If you suck down this little booger, you'll grow hair. It takes half an hour, but it helps a lot. It isn't ready, however. Okay, moving forward."

While they walked, Violet pulled Charlie into a small space and said, "Something isn't right with Wonka. He's rushing through all this."

Charlie commented, "He does seem like something is making him nervous. He started when we saw the twins. You don't think they are dangerous, do you?"

Violet shrugged her shoulders. She then got uncomfortably close to Charlie, "Well, we found out what you wanted, so are you staying so you can help me?" Charlie nodded so she said, "Good. I like a man who keeps his word-"

Charlie interrupted, "Why are you hitting on me? Because if it's to get me to help you, you don't have to. I want to help you, but only because you and I are friends."

Violet smiled and asked, "Why didn't you say so? I would've stopped a while back! Listen, when the opportunity strikes, we will separate from the group." As she said this, Mr. Wonka and the others were walking back to the space. Violet immediately kissed Charlie on the lips, shocking him. When they all got there, Violet immediately said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. The two of us seem to really like each other, and I just had to kiss him." Violet and Charlie stood up and followed Wonka. Violet whispered, "Sorry about that. I had to do that to throw them off. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Mr. Wonka led them to a machine and explained, "This here is the Great Gum Machine. It makes a gum that's a three course meal, specifically Roast Beef, Tomato Soup, and Blueberry Pie!"

Violet jumped and said, "GUM? I gotta have it-"

Wonka stopped her, "No, no, no! It is not ready, and I am not making one to show you. Now come along-" He was interrupted by an Oompa-loompa pulling his pant leg. He whispered something that made Wonka shiver. Before they asked what was wrong, he chillingly told them, "The twins just escaped from their pods...and they killed for it."

 **That's the chapter! Now the chaos and horror begins! Take care everyone!**


	5. Killers of Duality

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, no...*hides evidence that says I did* Incidentally, I realized it wasn't David Tennant when I looked at it closer. I enjoy David Tennant's acting. You ever watched Jessica Jones? To Sonny April, that's right, I have indeed named one after you and TheIndividualist. It has been a long time coming. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Lucius is not actually a friend of George. A man who was killed in a work accident, yes. I wasn't even going to give him a name, but I did it anyway. To missingmontyoum, You just brought into light an issue I had with Charlie in the 2005 movie. Freddie Highmore, sad to say...is just very emotionless when it comes to expressions. It kind of makes me a little miffed when I see the other kids doing their best and he just kind of...stands there, staring. And your wish is my command.**

 **Chapter 5: Killers of Duality**

They arrived at the the pod room, and the result of what they saw was absolutely traumatic. Oompa-Loompa's lay dead with their eyes wide open. Some were covered in their own blood, some had blood still spilling, and some were choking on their blood. Yet they were a few whom looked normal, albeit their necks were wrenched 180 degrees.

"How can two teenagers do this?" Wonka asked himself. "Those two...what have they done?"

The kids were horrified at the carnage. Mike even said, "I may play violent video games, but I would never do something like this. Why would they do this?"

Wonka explained, "I may know why. The candy they tried, it's supposed to make you happy. It made them into monsters. The chemicals in their brains are no longer stable, so they have times when they lash out on everyone. Of course, it works much differently than you think. It amplifies who they are. Alex was always the troublemaker who acted out towards anyone near. Now it seems it just made him...evil. Kat was the nice one. She had such a charming air around her. She however, had fear of anything. And fear can poison the most pure minds as badly as revenge can. Her fear has made her kill, as well. Killers of duality, it seems. One is in darkness, while the other is in light."

Violet asked, "So what happens now?"

Wonka said to them, "Run. They don't want you. They only want me, but I can take that chance. You must go before-"

Wonka was struck on the back of his head. "Before we come back?" Alex was holding a knife against Wonka's throat while Kat held a cracked baseball bat with Wonka's blood on it. "Man, sis! You put splinters in his hair!" He looked at the kids and told them, "I'd run if I were you. Unless you want to become just like us."

The kids ran in fear from the room. Through the corner of their eyes, they watched the twins drag Wonka's bruised body out through the hallway. "We can't just let them kill Wonka," Charlie suggested. "We have to do something."

Violet agreed, "He's right. We can't just ditch, or we'll never forgive ourselves. Come on!" They quietly followed the twins through dark hallway.

 **That's the chapter! Next comes more info on the twins. By the way, Wonka is not dead. You'll see what I mean. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


	6. More Questions With No Answers

**Response Time: To Odd, Happy Thanksgiving. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I can't answer that question. If I say yes or no, it will spoil later things. They are antagonists, I can tell you that. To TheIndividualist, well, I'm not personally describing you, otherwise Sonny April will have some words with me for calling Alex Crestworth a troublemaker. The name is all in there. Besides, you and Sonny have been very good to me. To Guest, sadly, I'm not into Super Monkey Ball. In fact, I have no knowledge of it whatsoever. mattTheWriter072, however, could help you with that.**

 **Chapter 6: More Questions with No Answers**

Silently following the twins, the kids decided to eavesdrop on them.

"I still have no idea why we spared the brats," Alex said while licking his lips. "They would've been delicious, no doubt."

Kat told him, "Alex, you know how you get when you let your emotions get ahead of you. Still, I can't help but feel that you may be right. They might've been tasty, especially the fat one."

Augustus began sweating, until Alex disagreed. "No, you don't want the fat one. The fat would be much too inedible, if you ask me. You want one that's very lean, like the gum chewer, the spoiled brat or even the cynical one."

Kat asked, "What about the poor kid?"

Alex shook his head, "He's poor. He'll just be skin and bones."

Charlie whispered, "I am not skin and bones."

Mike also whispered, "Shut up! You and Augustus aren't the ones going to get eaten."

Alex looked back, "What was that?" He stayed silent for a minute. Kat was about to say something, but he loudly shushed her. He got close to Kat and whispered. "We're being followed by the kids. I can hear five heartbeats. Let's turn back and make our moves on-" The kids suddenly heard a loud 'thwack!' followed by running. Violet peeked out to see the twins were knocked out, and Wonka was gone.

"He knocked them out! Good job, Wonka!" Violet and the others approached the out-cold twins. Without warning, they both opened their eyes and grew angry.

Kat shouted, "I should have known Wonka would go for a spineless attack like that. But I guess you were right, Alex. We did have dead weights on our backs. So, what do you have to say for yourself, dead weights?"

Violet screamed, "Don't eat us! We just started puberty!"

Alex agreed, "She's got a point. How about we just kill them instead?" Kat nodded and they walked towards the group. Violet decided to leap forward and kick Alex in the face. Alex jumped up, but was knocked back down by Violet's arm. Kat attacked, but Violet leapt into the air. She kicked Kat's back on the way down, followed by striking her with another kick right after.

Violet replied, "Oh come on! If you fall so easily to a ruse like that, you'll never be good enough to kill us."

The twins got up, with frustrated looks on their faces. Kat shouted, I have had enough of those-" She suddenly winced in pain and doubled over. Her hands started shaking and she began to fiercely sweat. Alex then began to do the same.

"What's happening to them?" Veruca asked with a twinge of fear. The twins had veins bulging out as they screamed in pain. Claws began to rip through their skin, their muscles grew slightly bigger, and their eyes turned completely white. They began to cough up blood and growl like feral creatures. The kids started running through the dark hallway, with the twins following them on all fours.

 **That's the chapter! More comes another day, so stay tuned for what happens next! Take care, everyone!**


	7. Primal Rage, pt 1

**Response Time: To Odd, I have PM'ed you on the matter. As for the Violet writing, I've noticed from a couple people that they like her in this one, so I'll keep writing her that way. To Sonny April, It's really complicated as to what they really are. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, "That is called cannibalism, my dear children; and is in fact frowned upon in most societies." To TheIndividualist, indeed.**

 **Chapter 7: Primal Rage, part 1**

The only thing that could be heard throughout the hallways was the sound of exhausted breathing, and the twins' howling. The kids ran and ran endlessly through the hopeless hallways. "Keep running! We have to get to the exit!" Charlie yelled as he avoided a leap from Alex. When they turned the corner, they ran over a young man wandering aimlessly. They stood up to see this young man, a teen with a blue shirt and jeans, wearing a name tag that said "Eric" on it.

"Run with us, sir! We have to..." Charlie looked back to see the twins were gone, and completely silent. "Where did they go?"

Veruca observed, "This man looks ill. He's barely conscious and...I can't hear a heartbeat." The man named Eric stood there, staring with confusion.

Mike snapped his fingers in front of him, but Eric is too dazed to even notice. Mike puts his ear to his chest, and hears nothing. "Veruca's right. There is no heartbeat. What the heck is going on in here?"

Charlie said, "I don't know, but I think we should leave this place with this gentleman. Something is very off here." They reached the entrance, guiding Eric to the doors. Charlie attempted to open the doors, but it didn't work. They were sealed shut. "Oh no. We're trapped in the factory now."

Violet suddenly realized something. "I'm surprised the twins haven't caught us already. They seemed to know we were behind them..."

Mike looked around, "I don't see them around us at all. And they disappeared when they were behind us."

Violet's eyes widened with shock. "Or maybe they never left us..." She looked up, spotting the twins above them, holding on to the ceiling. They dropped down right on Eric. The kids avoided them and watched as the twins tore Eric to shreds with their teeth and claws. Eric didn't even flinch or scream. He just sat there as they ripped him apart and began to eat him. The kids ran in horror in the other direction.

 **That's the chapter! I know most of these chapters are short, but this story isn't meant to be as long as the others. Anyway, take care everyone!**

 **EDIT: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DELAYED BY ONE DAY.**


	8. Primal Rage, pt 2

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND1993, maybe he was dead, you can't be certain. As for how they will get out (if they do. I won't say), you'll have to wait for the answer to that. To TheIndividualist, you haven't seen anything yet. And chances are, there are more in worse condition. To missingmontyoum, I didn't even notice Mike trying to step forward. Good eyes. When exactly does it happen? I also find it funny that Violet is the sociopath, but she shows more emotion than Charlie. On with the show!**

 **Chapter 8: Primal Rage, part 2**

In the Chocolate Room, the kids scrambled around to hide. The two monsters rammed through the door, and began devouring the sweets. They also ripped apart the trees and plants with their claws. Alex closed his eyes and began listening, hearing the scattered heartbeats. He ran towards one, which happened to be Violet. Very bad idea, as she grabbed several vines, binding him up, and hanging him upside down. He scratched at the vines, but they were much too thick.

Out of the blue, Kat hit Violet from behind with a large branch, and began to beat Violet with it. Mike and Charlie charged at the girl, but she knocked them away. Kat took her claws and was about to tear Violet apart. However, she began to scream as she clutched her head. Her veins were pumping violently, and her head was shuddering in a spastic manner. Her claws retracted and her skin was going back to normal, looking human once again. Augustus took the big branch and whacked her across the face, knocking her out. They looked back to see Alex was normal and unconscious.

When the twins awoke, they were both against a rock, bound by more thick vines. Violet and Charlie approached Kat and demanded, "You are going to tell us what is going on in here, or you two are in deep trouble."

Kat spat in Violet's face and scoffed, "You aren't getting anything out of me, and when my strength comes back, I will devour you where you stand." Violet snapped her fingers and Mike took the branch from the ground. He began to hold it against Alex's throat, choking him brutally. "Then your brother will pay the price."

Kat gazed at Alex as he was being strangled, her head sweating with nervousness. Mike said to Violet, "Look at her suffer. Her face is getting redder and sweatier." Violet nodded to Mike, as if to cue him. Mike taunted Kat, "We know about how fear corrupted you, and how it makes you do questionable things. I'd crack soon if I were you." He put the branch against Alex's head. "Or else I crack his skull."

Kat yelled, "STOP! Don't hurt him! I'll tell you! I'LL TELL YOU!" She wiggled a little to the right so she could put her head on his shoulder to comfort him.

 **That's the chapter! There is more to come. Apologies for the one day delay, but I had a appointment about a pain in my teeth. I was sore the entire day, so I chose not to write. Anyway, take care everyone!**


	9. A Cryptic, Horrific Revelation

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Well, I only just want to avoid spoiling the ending, which is still quite further down the line.**

 **Chapter 9: A Cryptic, Horrific Revelation**

"So what's the truth with you two?" Mike asked them. "Why are you dead set against Wonka?"

Alex snickered and said, "If you want the answers out of us, we give them our own way. Besides, threatening me gets you nowhere."

Mike puts the branch up to his face. "How about torturing? Will that get me anywhere?"

Charlie takes the branch and puts it on the ground. "Please, we just want answers. What is going on? What made you this way?"

Kat replied with a calm voice, "Sweetheart, we were messed up before we even came here." The kids looked confused, so she elaborated. "Allow me to recite to you a little tale."

 _"Darkness surrounds the tale of two sweethearts._

 _One corrupted by evil, and the other filled with goodness._

 _From them, came two siblings who mirrored their dear old parents._

 _Time passed by and the universe grew with dreary days_

 _as the two siblings lived in the world that could not accept them._

 _One, defiled by a father for years, sought comfort in his other half_

 _the other, berated by a father for many years, sought comfort in her other half._

 _From then on, a twisted bond intertwined the two._

 _The first day, affection grew for one another,_

 _On a second day, comfortable behavior became common,_

 _On the third day, their hearts came together for the next step,_

 _On the fourth day, their hearts grew tired from their secret bond,_

 _On the fifth day, the love grew stronger as they felt their breath become heavier,_

 _On the sixth day, their father discovered their horrible secret,_

 _On the seventh day, a distraction cost the father his life,_

 _and on the final day, they turned to a trusted one to help._

 _And in response, the kindness caught them off guard...but it was too late."_

Violet looked at them and gasped. "So...you..."

Kat flatly replied, "Yes. And that tale is very real, and very tragic. But not as bad as those two." She directed everyone's attention to two hideous looking zombie-like creatures limping and growling. The kids were taken aback at the sight of them. "They were the first to become one of us. But failure doesn't put the weary to rest. We warned you to leave, but now you are stuck with us. Can you really say we are the evil ones if you don't even know the whole truth?"

Alex taunted, "Of course, if you want the truth, you have to come get it." The zombies broke the vines binding the twins together and all four fled together. Violet punched a tree in frustration.

 **That's the chapter! What do you think all of this means? I'd rather hear what everyone else thinks of it, so leave a review to let me know. Take care, everyone!**


	10. Never Think About It Again

**Response Time: To Mariojumper, a magical fairy tale with no horrific atmosphere and disturbing imagery whatsoever. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Well, no. The father died in a work accident that resulted in what the father discovered about the twins. What he discovered distracted him while he was working, and the accident occurred. But what exactly did he discover? You have to read the context of the "tale." Incidentally, it isn't really a riddle, the "tale" is just a comparison. In order to find the clues, think about what people would be doing in each clue. To mattTheWriter072, The trusted one is Wonka. Let's go to the next one! It's short but it is an aftermath and a calm before the storm, so to speak.**

 **Chapter 10: Never Think About It Again**

Alex and Kat walked further into the factory, guiding the zombie with leashes. "I wish we didn't have to use these, but they can't see at all. Poor innocent beings. At least we were never like that."

Alex lamented, "Yeah, we had our own demons. But that doesn't cancel what others go through. No one ever sees that anymore, at least not until it's too late. At least I had you." He held her closer to him, and she smiled.

"Right now, We should just get them to where they are safe. Safe from those foolish kids. All they'll do is ruin everything we've waited for." Kat told him.

Alex remembered, "Wonka...we will destroy him and then...We will never think about it again."

Kat asked him, "Do you miss...all those times we spent together?" She held onto him tighter, but he replied by stopping where he stood. "What's wrong?"

Alex replied, "Right now, I am concerned with moving these zombies where they belong. Then we can prepare for Wonka's demise."

Kat asked him, "But why? We are prepared for anything."

Alex kissed his sister's forehead. "I know. Except for just one thing: we need our full strength. We need the kids to make us angry again. Then we can be free, and the people will feel our fury. We will slaughter those wretched Oompa-Loompas, but not before executing that glutton of insanity." Kat smiled at this while they arrived at the drop-off point.

Alex and Kat released the zombies into a rusty cage, and they walked around, bumping into each other. "If this is what being alive again is like, I'll stick to resting in peace. How did they even get this bad?"

Alex answered, "How do I know? It happened long before we were even born." Alex walked away, but Kat took one last look at the hideous creatures.

Kat said to them, "Never think about it again."

 **That's the chapter! This is the best I got, I'm feeling really depressed right now. But I will press on, as I plan on finishing this before winter begins. Take care, everyone.**


	11. Ruined Images, part 1

**Response Time: To Odd, they have their own reasons. To TheIndividualist, Thank you. Shame I'm about to ruin it. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, yes indeed, but they can't become the monsters by making themselves angry.**

 **Chapter 11: Ruined Images, part 1**

The kids sat in a circle in the dark, in order to decide what the next move was. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm frightened of what is going to happen next," Veruca said while shivering. "Who knows how many others there are?"

Mike responded, "I know, right? I can't really figure out when things went wrong so fast!"

Charlie thought to himself. _He's right. Things turned bad really fast. The twins was where things went bad, but they were fine when we saw them. They didn't want to kill us until we were interfering. They only killed Oompa-Loompas and attacked Wonka. They turned on us when they turned into monsters, and they attacked that Eric fellow. The Eric fellow. He had no heartbeat but still moving. Yet he was dazed beyond belief. The twins were who they were because of an experiment gone wrong. What if Eric was the same way? But how would we know where to get answers- That's it._

Charlie said out loud, "I've got it! The mirrors! The people in the mirrors that showed up and seemed like they were moving. What if they were real? What if, they were moving because they weren't really reflections? Maybe the mirrors are the key."

Violet replied, "You know, he could be right! Let's get there fast!"

They arrived back at the hallway with the mirrors. They looked the same as they did before, the only difference being Eric's body was gone. Veruca told everyone, "If there is a clue it would be at the mirrors. Let's look around."

Everyone checked each mirror, until one mirror flipped over on Mike. The other side of the mirror was the angelic side that they saw. "This is a two- way mirror. It has one side lit up and the other side is dark. Anyone can see through here on the dark side. It even has a projector inside to show the darkened side of it. Those people were real, and they were using the projector to show their faces. But how-?"

Violet interrupted, "Look! The mirror has a latch keeping it from flipping over and opening. But this latch is broken."

Charlie observed, "I'm betting that Eric wandered out by reaching the passage and opening the exit the mirrors provide. Then we ran into him." They flipped the mirror and saw the secret passage behind it. They crawled through and walked through the torch-lit passage. "We can't be too far underground. And I-oh my." They had discovered another lab under the factory, filled with miserable looking people inside cages. They all were mutated, dead, depressed, or all three. "Dear God, what is this mess?"

"A mess created by someone from a long time ago." Wonka was behind them. "One that I have made worse." Wonka pulled a switch and the kids were all coated with a sticky gum, leaving them motionless. "And yet, I still enjoy my work."

"I'm guessing the twins' condition is much worse than we think?" Charlie asked.

Wonka mocked him, "No duh! The twins were one of my successful experiments; which is great, considering many others have been horrible ones. But we'll see when I trap them and kill them for their betrayal. They shouldn't have attacked me, and they will pay the price for it."

"But why? Why have you been doing these atrocities?" Veruca asked.

Wonka turned to her. "You really want to know why I've been doing this? Things have been much worse beforehand, and that was when I didn't even start doing these experiments!"

 **That's the chapter! Now we get Wonka's motivation, followed by me spilling the secret about the twins. And you will not like it. Take care, everyone!**


	12. Ruined Images, part 2

**Response Time: To Odd, It's right here in this chapter. To TheIndividualist, Just trust me on that. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, The writers have the option to moderate guest reviews. If so, guest reviews will be waiting until they are approved by the authors. So if you were to make the same thing twice, chances are they deleted the copy themselves. People who have accounts will have their reviews go through with no problem. To mattTheWriter072, don't forget about the story beforehand. But I may switch the order so your's goes first. Pretty good chance of that happening.**

 **Chapter 12: Ruined Images, pt. 2**

"I didn't start this mess. This one started when murderers were running the streets. So many people dying, so many people throwing themselves into chaos. It got out of hand, and so people like me were called in. We were scientists, and we had to house the dead and the almost dead. But I was a candymaker! Why was I made into this? Despite my candy confection abilities, I was admired by many in this town as a savior amongst men. They turned to me when the rest folded up and left. I was forced to keep the almost dead alive, and the dead to be disposed of. It was a dirty little secret from many, many years ago, that no one knew of."

"Except for your workers," Charlie added.

A sorrowful Wonka replied, "Yes."

Mike asked, "But what are you even talking about? It makes no sense."

Wonka answered, "Then allow me to re-elaborate. When I started my business, the death had finally toned down. The town council tasked me with making a place for the scientists to work. One day, the scientists pressed me to give in some of my input. I was amazed at what I could really do with what I had to work with. The first one I did was strange, however. I brought back two people that have been dead for a long time back to the living. It was marvelous, even if they ended up rotting again. Over time, my workers would be doing the work, while I worked on my hobby. Eventually, the scientists gave up and left me behind to do all the work. I was left alone with hundreds of bodies, and that's when it occurred to me people had begun to stop caring. Opportunity arose, and I decided to put these miserable urchins to good use."

Violet yelled, "But they are people! People who were victims! You were supposed to help them!"

Wonka laughed in a crazed manner. "Why help what everyone abandoned? They're better off left for dead! And I will keep working on them, and maybe even supply myself with more bodies." Violet just sat there, scowling at him. "Let me put it for your this way: They aren't people anymore, and no one will miss them. And when they have no use, they will make good food for the others. They made me clean up their mess, and that's exactly what I'm going to do: as soon as I'm done with them."

Charlie asked him, "And what about the twins? Why would you hurt innocent children?"

Violet said, "Actually, Charlie..."

Wonka interrupted, "Children? Exactly how old do you think they are?"

Charlie sheepishly replied, "16?"

Wonka laughed again. "That is very hilarious! Those two are older than you think! Try 24 years old! And they aren't innocent. Allow me to tell you why. The twins had a rough childhood, but they have a very bad secret. I didn't know it at the time, but Alex was molested by his own father, and his sister was always verbally abused by the same man. But their secret that bloomed as a result is the reason their father is dead."

Veruca gulped, "And what is that?"

Wonka explained, "Lucius...caught them. He went to me to straighten them out, but on that day, he went back to work and got killed in an accident. He was so distracted by what he saw the day before, he didn't notice the cutter right above his head. And by the way, this was only 6 years ago. The Oompa-Loompa's and Lucius were the only workers in there. I had to trust someone, but I put my faith in the wrong man."

Veruca asked, "But what did he see?"

Wonka snapped. "Are you that stupid? Do I have to spell it out for you? They were in bed together! The twins were having sex in their father's bed! They started at 16 and were doing it for 2 years behind their daddy's back!" Veruca was shocked, Mike and Augustus threw up, and Charlie stood in disbelief. But Violet had known when Kat told the tale. "Your gum chewing friend was the only one who figured that out. When their father died, they ran off. They came here a few weeks ago, saying they needed help. I chose to erase their minds using an experimental candy. Instead, it unleashed another nightmare. So there you have it!"

Violet shouted, "If you think we'll let you harm us..."

Wonka replied, "I have no intention of that. You are a neutral party in this. I just want to use you to trap them so I can kill them and end this horror. Eric!"

The man known as Eric appeared. He was wearing a jumpsuit this time. Charlie asked, "How is he still alive? We saw the twins tear him to pieces!"

Wonka replied, "Not still. Again. He was a mechanic who had a debt to mobsters. They killed him in his own garage with his own tools, and his body was brought here. I fused him using the DNA coding of a Cocoa Cat, a creation of mine. It allows him to regenerate from even the smallest of pieces. However, he has times when he walks off with confusion. But now, the last death allowed me to fix him up. Eric, stand guard and warn me when the twins come. Then we will make our move." Wonka walked away into a different room of the lab.

 **That's the chapter! I told you that you wouldn't like the secret. Though now, if you read the tale again, it makes sense. Again, Sonny April and TheIndividualist, this is just your name I'm using. Nothing else, I swear it. Besides, you aren't related, so...never mind. Credit to mattTheWriter072 for Cocoa Cats. Take care everyone!**


	13. Wrath of the Dead, pt 1

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I told you so. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I'm not going to delay the story, and I will be having vacation during Christmas. I'll explain more on that later. There aren't that many chapters left. Two more after this, to be exact.**

 **Chapter 13: Wrath of the Dead, part 1**

Alex and Kat walked into the Inventing Room with a sack filled with dead Oompa-Loompas. They dumped them into a vat of hydrochloric acid, watching the bodies decay and decompose into nothing. "Well, that takes care of the cleanup. Now the war can begin." Alex turned to a group of mostly dead people. "Listen well, everyone! You all have been used and tormented for years, all for the sake of perverse pleasure and science. And that was after you were murdered for no reason. Now we will take our revenge. We will liberate the other experiments, and we will make Wonka suffer for violating our trust in him to take care of us. He failed you and used you, but no longer. Now, we will watch him die!" The dead cheered in the best way they could while Kat and Alex smiled to each other.

Meanwhile, the kids stared at Eric in an attempt to comprehend coming back from the dead. "He looks so normal, but he's done unnatural things. For once, I just can't understand it," Mike said.

Violet said, "Well, it explains why there is no heartbeat. There isn't any heart to beat. I bet he's hollow inside. But I can't figure out how he had flesh."

Eric replied, "I had flesh, but then Wonka gave me more DNA."

The kids jumped and said, "Aah! He can talk!"

Eric answered, "I couldn't until now, but I remembered most of my life the whole time. It feels good to speak again."

Violet asked, "So why not escape? Do what you want?"

Eric looked at her and said, "Loyalty. Wonka gave me new life, completely separate from the mess I made of my previous one. We all have reasons for doing what we do. That's what happens when pointless death impacts you. Now stay quiet, and I'll make sure you all get out of this with all of your limbs intact."

 **That's the chapter! The next chapter is the big battle, and the finale(with final revelations) Prepare for a big chapter next. Take care, everyone!**


	14. Wrath of the Dead, pt 2

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, This is the penultimate chapter, but I will make sure it's a big one. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, you will find out if they escape this situation in this chapter. Now let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 14: Wrath of the Dead, pt. 2**

The kids looked at the incredibly hopeless situation with no hope of survival. They had no idea which way to turn this time, seeing as both paths might result in death. "Guys..." Charlie said.

"Yes?" The others asked.

"I want you all to know that even though we seemed like we wouldn't like each other at first, we've grown to rely on each other. I feel happy knowing if I were to die, I will do it protecting you guys."

Violet told him, "It's okay. We will survive. We will do what we can. I know things seem like it's too late, but maybe not. I care about all of you, and I won't stop until we get out."

Eric turned and said, "I can assure you I will make sure you get out. You kids are good people, and I will use everything I have to help."

"Aw, how touching!" They all looked up to see Alex and Kat above them. "Too bad this won't be as fun as we wanted it to be." The army of dead behind them jumped from the platform and attacked the kids. Eric broke the kids out and they ran back as Eric stopped the dead from advancing. He pulled out a crowbar and knocked off heads as he approached each "zombie."

Mr. Wonka choose to send out Oompa-Loompas in odd-looking tanks. The Oompa-Loompas fired explosive candy from the tanks, practically mowing down the dead. That doesn't mean the dead couldn't do anything against them. Some of them snuck up on Oompa-Loompas, killed them, and hijacked the tanks. The tanks fired at each other until they were completely destroyed. In response, the Oompa-Loompas were getting slaughtered left and right. They even began to overrun Eric, forcing Violet to back him up. Eventually, Wonka was fed up with the death. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. He pressed a button and an electric field generated around the room, paralyzing everyone except for himself. He got to the top platform and yelled to everyone,

"Look at all of you! Bringing more death into my place of living! I have spent years cleaning up everyone's messes. I've wasted my life away serving the good of this shithole of a town! It's a misery-filled place, and it should be burned to the ground."

"Mr. Wonka!" Eric called out. "Set the kids and me free, so we can end this!"

Mr. Wonka shouted, "Don't you command me, freak of nature! When I kill the twins, you're going to a cell for more experimentation, and so are the children. Can't have witnesses, you know."

Eric yelled, "You liar!"

Mr. Wonka angrily snapped back, "Did you think I would just let them go? You're even stupider in death than you were in life." He pulled out a hidden gun from his cane and aimed at the twins. "When they go..."

Violet, however, figured out she could reach the crowbar. "...No one will miss them." Violet threw the crowbar, and it hit the switch controls. The platform shook, and the controls were busted. Everyone was free, and Wonka landed on the floor, surrounded by the dead. "Now, now, let's not get excited." Alex and Kat quietly approached him. "I never started this. You have to remember that!"

The twins looked at him and smiled. "Look at this," Kat said, "He's actually begging for us to stop. He didn't do that when we were hurt by him."

Alex replied, "Yeah. It's almost sad, since he's practically already dead." He snapped his fingers and the dead jumped on Wonka. The kids watched in terror as the zombies began to rip Wonka apart. They ate at his flesh and sunk their teeth in his bones.

"KILL ME, PLEASE!" Wonka cried in agony. One of the dead sunk his teeth in Wonka's neck and ripped his head from his shoulders. The rest continued to feed on him. When they finished, they stared at the kids. They began to walk towards them, but Eric stood in front.

"You got your revenge. Let them go."

Alex snarled, "You dare deny us food?"

Kat snarled as well, "You're a husk, and we still need flesh! Stay out of our way!"

Violet got in a fighting stance, saying, "What are you going to do after?"

Alex smiled viciously and said, "We're going to run through the streets, and consume as much as we can. We'll target the hard targets first, and then no one can protect the easy ones. And we found that there is another way to get to our monster forms." The twins came together and kissed each other. The kids were disturbed at the sight of seeing siblings make out, which was a bad idea. "We can feed off the disturbance of others." The twins then started to groan in pain. Their hands shook, their veins were bulging and pumping, and their eyes turned completely white. They roared in a primal shriek, ran after the kids.

The kids and Eric ran through the hallways in fright, as the twins and the dead continued to follow them. When they got to the entrance, they found it was still locked. The twins slowly approached the kids, with bloodlust in their eyes. Violet ran at Alex, and drop kicked him in the face. She ran at him again, but Alex grabbed her and threw her down. He drooled as he was about to bite her, but a loud noise and a flash rang out. Alex fell to the floor, dead from a shot to the head. Kat immediately changed back and cried. "Alex...NO! Don't leave me! I love you! Don't go!" She heard a clicking sound before getting shot in the head as well. She fell dead to the floor with a frozen look of fear. The dead ran back to the lab in order to avoid being attacked.

They stood in silence, not believing what happened. However, as they stood there, the door automatically unlocked and opened. They all ran outside to see it was still night. Violet looked at her watch, "It's 5 o' clock, so the sun hasn't risen."

Eric turned to them and said, "Well, this is where we say goodbye. I'm going off to figure out what to do with my life. Although, considering I'm immortal, that's a lot of time. Take care, everyone." And Eric left.

Violet asked Charlie, "So, what do we do now?"

Charlie thought for a minute before saying, "Well, we should call the authorities. But first, follow me to my house. There is something I have to find out."

 **That's the chapter! Now all that is left is the finale. Stay tuned for it! The last questions will be answered. Take care, everyone!**


	15. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Response Time: To Odd, he turned evil because he was angry at the town for not only abandoning him, but for dumping all that work on him. He didn't even start it, but he was forced to clean it up. I prefer to consider him as spiteful, rather than evil. To TheIndividualist, Thank you, and now comes the big finish. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, It was a pleasure to write, and it was my first "horror" story, so I hope I did a good job of creeping you out. To mattTheWriter072, All that is left is the true reveal and the history. And it wouldn't be a horror story without terrifying violence. On to the finale!**

 **Chapter 15: The Truth Will Set You Free**

The children entered the Bucket House, finding that Grandpa George was the only one awake. "Charlie! Where have you been? You've been gone for hours. I've been up all night waiting for you to return."

Charlie replied, "I'm sorry. We've had a scary night. I'm sure you know. You were expecting all of us back here, weren't you?"

Grandpa George answered, "I wasn't expecting them, but I'm glad you're back."

Charlie flatly replied, "You can stop the charade. You knew we would be fine."

George stammered, "I'm afraid I don't get your meaning. Why do you say that?"

Charlie answered, "Because you were there the whole time." The children gasped at this. "I didn't think of it at first, but I know I don't hear voices, and when I heard them in the Chocolate Room, they seemed to sound a lot like you. Your brother-in-law worked there, so it would make sense you've seen the factory in the past. But you couldn't clean up your mess at your age, could you?" The kids stood in horror as good ol' Grandpa George chuckled a little.

"I didn't think you would figure it out, so I underestimated you. What made you think so?"

Charlie answered, "I didn't realize what you meant by two flashes of light and loud noises could mean anything other than lightning. And then I thought about gunshots. Like the revolver you used to kill the Crestworth twins."

Mike responded, "Wait, what? I didn't even see it! How did you know it was a revolver?"

Charlie turned to Mike and explained, "The click that came before killing Kat. Grandpa George kept a revolver in a safe in the house, and I've heard the click before. It was the sound of the hammer, and Grandpa George's is very distinct. I bet he used it to kill his friends years ago. That's where it all started, didn't it?"

Grandpa George sighed. "I found the gun before we went to the haunted house, and I showed it to them. They panicked and were going to tell my parents. I told them I got rid of it, but I knew they didn't believe me. So I lured them to the haunted house, and shot them both. I was only 13 at the time, and I didn't know what to do. I buried them in the house and told their parents they ran away. No witnesses, so they believed me. I regretted killing them ever since."

Violet asked, "But what does Wonka have to do with this?"

George replied, "I was a council member of the town. The town was like this years after I killed my friends and the council deciding to bring in damage control. Then I heard from my brother-in-law of Mr. Wonka, a man who could do mystical things with science. I went to Wonka and asked him to use technology and science to bring my friends to life again. It...went...badly."

Charlie told him, "We know. We saw those horrible looking creatures who rescued the twins. And that's when you proposed Wonka work on disposal instead, which would solve the problem anyway?"

Grandpa George answered, "Yes. I didn't count on Wonka turning on the council or making things worse. Those poor twins had to die for it, as well."

Violet stood in front of him and said, "You know we will have to call the police about this."

Grandpa George smugly replied, "You should. The police will finally get off their asses for once."

Charlie sighed. "What is our family going to say about this? What will they think of you now?"

Grandpa George gave a creepy looking smile. "Who said they're going to say anything?" Charlie realized the truth and moved the sheets. The other grandparents were dead and bleeding all over the bed. "Don't bother checking your parents. They're in worse condition. I got rid of them first. I didn't even know fire spread that fast, but I still managed to put it out. Good thing you've been smelling death for so long, you couldn't even smell anything else."

Charlie shouted, "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Charlie and the others ran out of the house, screaming their lungs out, and fleeing the town in fear.

George shouted, "You think running away will save you? I may die alone soon, but there are many others just like me! The world is a dreary and bleak place! Evil is running in the streets, with ordinary humans committing ungodly atrocities! Rampant chaos emerges, and everyone questions their safety! But they're blissfully unaware of how much they are vulnerable! SO RUN! RUN! BUT THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"

 **That's the finale! I enjoyed the hell out of this story! This is probably one of my favorites. Thanks to JOHNHAMMOND1993 for requesting it. Now, I have decided to change the order, so that "Down the Chute" is next. That will be my Christmas gift to mattTheWriter072. However, I am not writing until after New Year's. After New Years, I will post when I am writing it on my profile. Also, this Saturday is my birthday! YAY! I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Take care, everyone!**

 **Edit: Unless I have to pay to write on here, because Net Neutrality just got killed, despite 76% of people disagreeing with it. FUCK the U.S Government.**


End file.
